La Parenthèse
by Kimiko06
Summary: OS. HGxDM Lime. Une guerre qui semble loin. Très loin de leur instant. Leur instant intime. Cet instant qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, qui crée des sentiments nouveaux. Des émotions qui font peur. De l'envie. "Donne-moi ma chance. Un bisou pour te prouver que j'embrasse mieux que Weasmoche."


_Résumé : OS. HGxDM Lime. Une guerre qui semble loin. Très loin de leur instant. Leur instant intime. Cet instant qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, qui crée des sentiments nouveaux. Des émotions qui font peur. De l'envie. « Donne-moi ma chance. Un bisou pour te prouver que j'embrasse mieux que Weasmoche. »_

_Genre : Angst/Romance… une touche d'humour ?_

_Bêta-readeuse : Rynn, dont le « chipotage » n'a d'équivalent que l'excellence. Merci de comprendre si bien mes mots._

_Nota : des illustrations de cet OS, par Rynn (oui toujours) seront bientôt disponibles sur mon profil._

**La Parenthèse**

La lourde porte émit un grincement douloureux et le couinement strident lui fit dresser les poils courts de ses avant-bras. Hermione releva les épaules, vaine tentative de se faire plus discrète. Son écharpe, rouge à l'accoutumée, mais sombre dans l'obscurité du corridor, recouvrit son menton et le lobe gelé de ses oreilles. Son regard noisette, vif et inquiet, balaya le couloir désert, aux aguets. Seul le son cristallin des gouttes d'eau qui se brisent sur le sol dur et pierreux de la coursive brisait le silence. Une très faible lumière blafarde, unique ornement de la gardienne de la nuit, filtrait au travers de la plus haute fenêtre, lucarne aux carreaux fendus et poussiéreux. Hermione déglutit. Sa salive laissa une saveur âpre au fond de sa gorge sèche. Ses lèvres formèrent une moue dubitative.

Le grand battant de bois s'écartait très lentement, à l'agonie, témoin de la vieillesse acerbe du château, qui s'érigeait, fier et droit, malgré tous ses deuils, sous la lumière éclatante de la pleine lune. La surface charbon et irrégulière avait réveillé les doigts engourdis de la jeune femme, qui tirait maintenant de toutes ses forces. La porte se fondait dans la pénombre du couloir et de la nuit, volonté confuse de se cacher aux yeux d'un monde lacéré. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle s'ouvrit enfin au monde extérieur, exhibant l'immensité glacée du dehors, Eden de la fortune pour certains, Styx de la fatalité pour d'autres.

Hermione franchit l'embrasure inquiétante, le cœur battant exagérément à ses oreilles rougies par le froid. Son pied érafla un caillou solitaire et ripa sur la dalle plate anthracite, gage du plus glacial des bienvenus. Le souffle gelé du vent lui fouetta le visage, exprimant par là son opposition à l'exploration nocturne. La brune n'y prêta guère attention et le défia effrontément en s'engageant dans l'allée obscure qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

La jeune femme risqua un œil sur l'imposante architecture derrière elle. Les toits noirs acérés semblaient vouloir percer le ciel, manifestes d'un passé débordant mais vides d'avenir. Son cœur se serra. Jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant. Les éclats de rire dans la Grande Salle, les sorties excitantes à Pré-Au-Lard les samedis après-midi, les matchs de Quidditch sous les applaudissements tonitruants, la peur des examens et le stress de leurs résultats… Des regrets à la pelle, de ne pas avoir su profiter de ces beaux moments éphémères, quand on croyait encore que tout irait mieux.

Ses yeux piquèrent sous les assauts glaciaux du vent. Quelques flocons de neige volatiles lui obstruaient la vue, dansant au gré de la brise. Hermione tourna les talons et descendit la petite pente qui menait droit à la Forêt Interdite. Ses chaussures crissaient sur le sol enneigé, héritage d'un hiver long et rigoureux. Les arbres arboraient leur plus beau manteau blanc, des feuilles défuntes à leurs pieds. Une fumée blanche voluptueuse s'échappait des lèvres entrouvertes de la brune. L'air gelé lui meurtrissait le visage. Elle ne sentait plus son nez.

Arrivée à l'orée de la forêt, Hermione s'engagea sur un petit chemin bordé de cailloux plats. Son pas se fit plus pressant à mesure qu'elle évoluait dans les ténèbres du bois. Un cri de hibou enragé la fit sursauter. Dans sa volonté de se fondre dans l'obscurité des arbres, elle enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sombre sur le chaos fou de ses cheveux. Des mèches exagérément bouclées lui chatouillaient les joues, et la Gryffondor luttait pour ne pas éternuer dans le silence inquiétant de la nuit. Elle renifla, passa sa main gantée sur son nez et dépassa un grand chêne dont les branches s'étiraient telles des arabesques maladroites. Un bruit de feuilles écrasées la stoppa net.

Hermione tira lentement sa baguette de son long manteau noir. Malgré tout le courage dont elle savait faire preuve, se promener seule dans la forêt n'avait jamais été une de ses activités favorites. Elle préférait encore assister à un des cours horripilants du Professeur Trelawney, quitte à devoir minauder des incantations ridicules devant l'affreuse boule de cristal qui lui servait de troisième œil. Troisième œil, tsss…

Une ombre pressée et furtive se glissa entre deux arbres quelques mètres devant elle. Alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour lui intimer de ne plus bouger, la silhouette se mit à zigzaguer rapidement entre les talus, les chênes et les troncs arrachés qui tapissaient sinistrement le sol terreux. Hermione se mit à courir à sa suite : elle n'allait pas se laisser distancer encore une fois. Elle crut entendre des bruits de sabots qui claquent contre des cailloux, le fouet d'une queue fournie qui bat contre des branches trop basses. La brune accéléra sa course, trébuchant à demi contre les racines menaçantes qui lui barraient le chemin, sans se soucier des branches qui la giflaient, des ronces qui l'agriffaient, elle courut, pareil au solitaire qui charge l'ennemi. Très vite, les battements de son cœur tambourinèrent à ses tympans et sa respiration saccadée lui brûla la gorge, l'air glacial s'immisçant, intrusif, dans le conduit de ses bronches dilatées. L'épreuve lui sembla longue, tandis qu'elle s'entêtait à poursuivre son Hermès, toujours plus désespérément.

La silhouette ne lui laissa qu'une chance. Elle disparut au loin, sous la lumière diaphane de la lune, sans un regard. Hermione cessa finalement sa course, essoufflée. Son pied avait buté contre une pierre et elle n'avait pas pu rattraper son retard. Son souffle erratique exhalait des volutes de fumée blanche qui s'enroulaient, se déroulaient et se dissolvaient dans la brise. La jeune femme laissa vagabonder son regard humide sur ce qui l'entourait. L'ombre la guidait. C'était un messager secret. Celui qui ne veut pas se faire connaître de peur… de peur de tellement de choses.

Tout respirait l'épouvante. La méfiance. Le moindre animal innocent qui se dandine sous le soleil timide des mois d'hiver ? Est-ce un espion ? Un traître ? Un meurtrier sous des apparences séduisantes ? On ne savait plus. On ne voulait pas savoir. On ne vivait pas, on survivait, l'œil aux aguets, attentif au plus silencieux des mouvements, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la saveur amère de la salive qui s'embrase au fond de la gorge. Qui croire ? A qui faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui déchirait le monde ainsi ? Le pouvoir ? La terreur ? L'esquisse d'un règne sans merci ? Etait-ce vraiment ça, leur avenir ? Un univers disloqué aux fantômes qui errent sans but, le silence criant de la mort, l'absence visible de la vie ? Des souffles suspendus qui témoignent de la seule peur de respirer, de se faire entendre, cachés sous les décombres, entre des corps froids et immobiles, dont on se réjouit honteusement, quelques centièmes de secondes seulement, de ne pas les connaître ? Voilà où on en était. A s'accrocher à des joies éphémères. Une allégresse scandaleuse et dégoûtante, qui précède une désolation accablante. Cette horrible émotion que l'on veut arracher de ses griffes, en se prenant la tête, petit être répugnant qui se permet un instant de soulagement, alors qu'une famille entière pleure la perte d'une personne chère, un frère, une sœur, une « maman »... La guerre rend fou. La guerre rend inhumain. Mais on continue à se battre. Pour sauver cette humanité animale.

Hermione s'avança vers le tronc d'un chêne décimé. Une petite luciole gesticulait sous une brindille cristallisée par le froid, sa faible lumière verte trahissant sa position de clandestine. Il était là, son signe. Le messager usait toujours de stratégies efficaces. Il était fin, rusé, et connaissait suffisamment la Gryffondor pour savoir qu'elle décèlerait toujours les indices dissimulés de la plus subtile des manières. Une intelligence hors norme au service de la paix. Un atout considérable pour la résistance.

La brune saisit la brindille et la leva à la hauteur de ses yeux. Son souffle chaud parcourut le brin de bois lisse et fit goutter la fine couche gelée qui l'enveloppait. Hermione recueillit chaque larme cristalline au creux de sa main, jusqu'à la dernière. Une petite flaque argentée scintillait dans sa paume et la jeune femme approcha sa bouche engourdie par le froid, son souffle troublant la surface auparavant lisse du liquide limpide, pour enfin murmurer :

« _Aparecium_. »

Dans un mouvement exagérément lent et torturé, l'eau se mut, se distordit, s'enroula, se disloqua, pour enfin prendre la forme d'une petite enveloppe blanche scellée par une magie puissante, tributaire de la pleine lune, caractéristique spécifique des centaures. Hermione sourit à l'apparition de la missive dans sa main. Harry serait heureux de savoir que cette communauté ne les abandonnait toujours pas, et qu'elle resterait à leurs côtés jusqu'à leur dernier soupir. La loyauté. Bijou bien trop rare en ces temps de guerre.

La Gryffondor rebroussa chemin, s'emmêla régulièrement les pieds dans les racines touffues, s'appuya de temps à autre sur les troncs encore debout, malheureux guerriers d'un combat loin d'être terminé, et atteignit finalement l'orée de la forêt. Elle admira la gigantesque silhouette du château de Poudlard qui se dessinait de manière lugubre sous la lumière pourtant bienveillante de la lune. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mélancolique. Son chez elle.

La jeune femme remonta le parc qui bordait la forêt, la missive soigneusement glissée dans la poche interne de son manteau, les mains enveloppées dans ses moufles. La neige avait cessé de tomber. Quelques faibles étincelles, visibles ça et là, sous la voute céleste, parsemaient le ciel noir d'escarbilles statiques rassurantes. Dans son apparat de lumière, la grosse lune fixait la Gryffondor, intrusive.

Hermione s'arrêta près d'un étang, où quelques plaques gelées glissaient gracieusement sur la surface lisse de l'eau. Elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Sa course avait réveillé ses membres engourdis par l'hiver. Elle s'arrêterait là, devant la petite mare, animée de petits insectes nocturnes qui virevoltaient au dessus de l'eau, insouciants. La Gryffondor s'assit sur l'herbe brune, la neige humidifiant son pantalon en coton. Son pyjama sombre se noyait dans les couleurs maussades de la nuit. Ses escapades mensuelles, à chaque pleine lune - contrainte imposée par la magie astrale des centaures -, se déroulaient toujours de manière hâtive, subrepticement, sans qu'Hermione ne prenne jamais le temps de se défaire de son pyjama pour enfiler des habits plus chauds sous son manteau d'hiver.

La brise glacée s'infiltra sous le tissu, la faisant frissonner de façon incontrôlée. Elle étala ses jambes devant elle et frotta de ses paumes ses cuisses frigorifiées. Elle poussa un soupir et se laissa aller dans la contemplation de la nature endormie.

Un éclair vert zébra le ciel, loin devant elle, à une vingtaine de kilomètres du château, déclaration mortifiante de la chute fatale d'un rebelle. Encore. Hermione ferma les yeux, en guise de prière muette. Vert, couleur de l'espoir, aujourd'hui vert, couleur de la mort. _Avada kedavra_.

Un bruit feutré lui fit tourner la tête. En appui sur une main, sur ses gardes, elle fouilla du regard la pénombre des arbres sur sa gauche, prête à dégainer sa baguette magique de son autre main. La brune déglutit, tous ses sens en alerte. Quelques branches se brisèrent sous la pression d'un mouvement nonchalant, et des pas crissant sous la neige au sol lui indiquèrent que l'intrus se rapprochait sans se douter qu'elle se trouvait tapie près de l'étang. Comme un tigre prêt à bondir, Hermione ramena ses jambes contre elle, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol.

« _Putain de ronfleur de merde_… »

Le juron, étouffé par le mouvement entre les branches, ne fit pas rire Hermione. Elle connaissait cette voix traînante qu'elle abhorrait depuis la première année. A la fois soulagée et agacée, elle se rassit sur l'herbe mouillée, gardant néanmoins la baguette serrée contre elle. Peut-être ne viendrait-il pas jusque là, à l'étang. Peut-être passerait-il à côté, et elle pourrait continuer à rêvasser sous le silence rassurant des arbres.

« _Putain de branches à la con ! _»

Hermione, dépitée, ferma les yeux devant tant de grossièretés. On pouvait être de bonne famille et ne pas avoir bénéficié d'une éducation digne de ce nom apparemment.

Le calme se refit. Malefoy avait dû quitter les lieux, après s'être débattu avec l'agressivité des branches envahissantes. Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, ces dernières gagnaient du terrain, déployant leurs bras loin devant elles, en forme de bouclier personnel, comme pour se protéger des assauts de la guerre omniprésente. La Gryffondor soupira, s'appuya sur ses deux coudes, la tête en arrière et laissa la brise caresser son visage engourdi, les paupières closes.

Un ricanement désagréable perça le silence qui s'était installé.

« Alors Granger, on fait bronzette sous la lune ? »

Hermione ne répondit rien et garda les yeux fermés. Elle l'ignorerait. Sa présence n'était pas souhaitée. Il s'en rendrait compte bien assez vite, aussi bête soit-il.

« Et si je mettais fin à ta pathétique petite vie ? Ca rendrait service à pas mal de personnes d'être débarrassé d'un parasite comme toi. Et Weasmoche se trouvera un autre laideron, digne de son misérable rang. Quelle belle brochette de ratés vous faîtes… »

« Tu es trop couard pour essayer quoique ce soit, murmura la Gryffondor sans bouger un cil, faisant fi de toutes les insultes. »

Un mouvement à sa gauche lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Hermione regarda, étonnée, Malefoy s'asseoir à ses côtés, à une distance circonspecte, quand même, les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Ses cheveux dansaient au vent, minces filets d'or brillants aux reflets de la lune.

« Trop couard ? Ou trop raisonnable ? »

Son visage tourné vers le ciel, il semblait soudain paisible. Sa silhouette sombre n'était ni menaçante, ni provocante. Tel un inconnu arrivé là par hasard, qui admire la toile ébène au dessus de sa tête.

« Raisonnable ? répéta Hermione en fixant ses yeux noisettes sur le portrait étrange à ses côtés. »

Draco ricana, brisant l'instant pseudo-mystique qui s'était précairement instauré.

« S'attaquer aux plus faibles, c'est bien un truc de Gryffondors. »

Hermione toussota à ces paroles. Elle ne répondit cependant pas, méprisant, par sa suffisance, l'attitude de son interlocuteur. Elle contemplait un nuage vaporeux qui se devinait très haut dans le ciel, prêt à cracher des flocons de neige aussi fins que de la poussière de fée.

« Alors que nous, Serpentards, sans conteste élites de la nation magique, on sait reconnaître notre place. Tu sais, celle sur la plus haute marche, continua-t-il d'un air railleur. »

« Tu m'en diras tant… »

« Déjà que je suis au sommet de la perfection, je suis, en plus, appuyé par le prestige de ma maison. »

« Oh oui. Arriviste, calculateur, immature, arrogant, orgueilleux, mais surtout, mégalo. Je me demande qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Je suis fiancé depuis ma naissance. »

« C'est triste… »

_Pour elle_, termina Hermione dans sa tête, plaignant sincèrement la future madame Malefoy. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se quereller, seulement profiter de la sérénité de cette nuit d'hiver, qui, peut-être, sera sa dernière. Qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle demain ? Serait-elle encore là ? Dans deux jours ? Dans trois jours ?

Draco leva son regard brillant sur elle. La brune ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait la lune, l'air rêveur. La lumière blafarde éclairait faiblement ses traits sous les flocons volatiles de la neige. Le tableau aurait pu être beau. Comme une peinture en clair-obscur. Aux jeux des ombres mystiques qui approfondissent la nature intrigante de la fresque.

« La guerre est triste, Granger. La perte d'un être cher également. Mon avenir ? Aussi, certainement. Comme le tien. Alors mon mariage, c'est un peu la lumière qui me fait croire que derrière tout ça, y a un espoir. L'espoir que quelqu'un m'attend. Et ça n'a rien de triste. »

Hermione tourna finalement la tête vers le blond. Son air songeur avait disparu. Un sourire délicat étira ses lèvres abîmées.

« C'est bien, dit-elle simplement. »

Draco ne répondit pas, mais fixa la silhouette sombre aux cheveux ébouriffés qui se fondait dans le décor de la nature. Les arbres se balançaient au rythme de la brise légère qui tournoyait au dessus d'eux. La guerre n'arrangeait rien. Tous se laissaient aller aux agressivités de la vie qui les altéraient chacun de manière différente. Tous développaient des facultés dont ils se sentaient incapables la veille, des qualités comme des défauts. Ils se découvraient eux-mêmes en même temps que les autres. C'était ça, la richesse de l'être humain. L'éternel apprentissage de soi.

La Gryffondor semblait fragile, à la faible lumière des astres, comme une petite fourmi qui gravit un amas de glaise incommensurablement plus grand qu'elle. Comme un verre de cristal sous les vibrations d'un tremblement de terre.

« Tu n'as rien de spécial Granger. Tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe. »

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle ne questionna pas la dure soudaineté de ses paroles.

« Je sais. »

« Tu peux encore t'enfuir… »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

Cette fois, Hermione émit un petit rire. Un son discret, comme pour ne pas déranger la plénitude de la nuit qui les enveloppait.

« Je me bats pour mes convictions. Pour mes amis. Ma famille. Les gens que j'aime. Il y a tellement de choses à défendre. Comme… des moments comme celui-là, à rester éveillé en attendant l'aube pour assister au réveil de la nature. La liberté aussi... Tout découle de la liberté... Je suis libre de rêver d'un monde meilleur. Cet espoir, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus cher à mes yeux. S'il faut se battre pour vivre mieux, alors je participerai à la bataille. S'il faut saigner pour espérer vivre, alors j'encaisserai les coups qu'on me donnera. Au final, la guerre n'est qu'un état de faits. Il ne faut pas la regarder en ayant peur, il faut voir plus loin, toujours plus loin, dans l'avenir. Parce que si tu regardes autour de toi, quand tes amis tombent sous les sorts de feu de tes ennemis, tu perdras de vue ce pourquoi tu es toujours là. Il faut se battre pour un monde meilleur, Malefoy. Pour ton monde meilleur. Et je ne fuirai jamais en abandonnant mon bonheur sur le bord de la route, car finalement, ça serait pire que de mourir à l'assaut. Peut-être que demain, je tomberais. Mais je tomberais sereine. En paix avec moi-même. »

Un court silence accompagna ses douces paroles. Un cryoténoriame [1], plus hardi que ses confrères, chanta sous les feuilles brunies et craquelées qui jonchaient le sol. Une réponse encourageante de la nature ? Une coïncidence réconfortante ? La mélodie s'évapora, comme un sacrifice au clair de lune. Un papillon de nuit, battant férocement des ailes, luttait, sans force ni armure, contre l'haleine givrée de la brise. Peu importe ses chances. Tenter. Toujours. Pour atteindre, à s'en écarteler, l'inaccessible étoile.

« Tu vois, reprit Hermione en montrant le papillon du doigt. Lui se démène toutes les nuits pour poursuivre son chemin. La nature semble rendre les êtres vivants plus forts, et pourtant, ils y sont plus vulnérables. »

Draco baissa les yeux, pensif.

« C'est une question de sélection naturelle. Darwin, tout ça… murmura-t-il, sous son écharpe émeraude, des mèches blondes lui chatouillaient les cils. On est en haut de la chaîne alimentaire, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on peut cohabiter comme des fleurs. On a besoin d'un maître, Granger, quelqu'un qui nous dirige, à la baguette, vers une même direction. La différence, c'est la première source de violence. Tu ne peux pas le nier, toi en particulier. »

A ces mots, le blond étendit son bras devant lui pour recueillir un flocon de neige au creux de sa main. La symbolique du geste fit grimacer la brune.

« Tu aurais fait un excellent aryen, railla Hermione en resserrant ses bras autour de ses jambes pliées. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Un quoi ? »

La brune soupira et leva son nez vers la lune qui les contemplait. L'œil blafard illuminait l'étang, devant eux, où des araignées d'eau se trémoussaient, amoureuses, sur des copeaux de bois flottants. Le reflet rond de l'astre se troublait à leur danse extatique. Le blond dut interpréter leur ballet de la même manière qu'elle.

« Ma pauvre… Tu vas mourir en n'ayant jamais été embrassée, ricana soudainement Malefoy de son rire irritant. »

Ce dernier savait passer du coq à l'âne sans manière. Qui sait ce qui se passait dans sa tête de fouine attardée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, protesta Hermione en dardant un regard noir sur la chevelure blonde qui la défiait. Je suis loin d'être inexpérimentée. »

Elle sut de suite que le Serpentard la menait en bateau. Elle était rentrée dans son jeu, consciente, suite à sa propre réponse, qu'elle ne pourrait plus changer adroitement.

« J'ai dit « embrassée », pas « bavée dessus », se moqua le blond, un rictus agaçant déformant son visage. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Weasmoche ressemble à une limace répugnante! Comment tu peux le laisser te baver dessus ? Il est tout salivant là, _brrrr_, dégueulasse, commenta Malefoy en mimant un frisson dégoûté. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, cingla la brune en le regardant de haut. »

« Oh, en rien. J'ai juste envie de critiquer. »

« Bien sûr. Vu que toi tu fais tout mieux que tout le monde. »

« Je suis content que tu t'en rendes enfin compte. »

« Tu te voiles la face, Malefoy. Tu es abject, et pourtant tu te crois apprécié. Tu es incompétent, et tu te crois talentueux. Tu te crois respecté ? Mais tu es méprisé ! »

Contre toute attente, le blond sourit. D'un sourire franc.

« Mais si je n'y crois pas moi-même, qui le fera ? »

La brune haussa les sourcils. Voilà une réponse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Il ne suffit pas d'y croire. Si tu ne changes rien, tu n'y croiras plus toi-même. C'est pathétique. Tu es pathétique. »

« Et ne pas laisser une chance aux gens, ce n'est pas pathétique ? »

« Une chance pour quoi ? Ta chance, tu l'as eue avec cette guerre. Tu aurais pu choisir la paix. Tu ne fais que t'enfoncer dans tout ce que tout le monde pense de toi, et tu cours dans la mauvaise direction. »

« Donne-moi ma chance. Un bisou pour te prouver que j'embrasse mieux que Weasmoche. »

« Non. »

« Allez. »

« Non. »

« Rien qu'un bisou. »

« Non. »

« Je ne te supplierai pas. »

« Je ne veux pas de tes supplications. »

« Ma chance, Granger. »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Je ne dirai pas « s'il te plaît ». »

« Je ne te le demande pas. »

« S'il te plaît ? »

« Non. De toute façon, je ne peux pas. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Ron. »

« Weasmoche ? »

« Oui. »

« Si tu me dis ça, c'est que tu viens au moins d'émettre la possibilité que je puisse t'embrasser. »

« Ton esprit de déduction est tout aussi réduit que tes aptitudes en métamorphose. »

« Il faut toujours que tu fasses des phrases à rallonge que personne ne comprend. »

Hermione planta son regard agacé dans celui argenté de son interlocuteur. Ses lèvres pincées témoignaient de son ras-le-bol bien avancé.

« Les secondes chances, c'est pour ceux qui en valent la peine. »

« Et pourquoi j'en vaudrais pas la peine ? »

« Tu en as déjà eu des milliers ! cria presque la brune, son énervement maintenant bien visible au travers de ses gestes exaspérés. »

Malefoy eut un rictus provocateur.

« Autant que ça ? Fichtre, on a dû réellement croire en moi. »

Hermione soupira. Ce crétin lui gâchait sa nuit en compagnie des étoiles.

« Donne-moi ma chance, répéta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil qui se voulait taquin. »

La jeune femme, plus que contrariée, décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rejoindre son lit, pour les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il devait lui rester. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais espérait être en mesure de dormir quelques minutes au moins pour profiter d'un repos de qualité. Prenant appui sur sa main gauche, elle se redressa sur ses pieds, prête à se lever pour quitter ce lieu de sérénité, devenu terre d'altération.

Dans un élan qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Draco se saisit du poignet de la brune pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Reste, ordonna-t-il presque, ses yeux gris faussement suppliants. »

Hermione n'y fit pas attention, et se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Elle se leva, lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et remonta le chemin caillouteux qui menait jusqu'au château.

Marchant d'un pas vif pour se réchauffer, elle trébucha sur un galet plus gros que les autres et se rattrapa de justesse avec son bras, manquant de tomber dans l'allée. Cet abruti l'avait presque convaincue. _Presque_.

Alors qu'elle passait devant le saule cogneur profondément endormi, du moins, le laissait-il sournoisement penser, elle fit brusquement demi-tour, maudissant sa stupide tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde, à croire en un monde meilleur, à se persuader que, oui, Malefoy _devait_ avoir une once, rien qu'une toute petite, once de _bonté_ en lui, quelque chose de très profondément enfoui, mais d'extirpable, d'exploitable, et Dieu savait combien ils avaient besoin d'alliés ces derniers temps, alors que tous leur tournaient le dos, petit à petit, trop effrayés par la puissance de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Une fouine trouverait son utilité dans cette guerre, non ?

La Gryffondor rebroussa chemin, incertaine. Et s'il se jouait d'elle ? Il était tellement impudent. Impétueux. Égocentrique. Manipulateur. _Imbuvable_.

Il était toujours là, assis devant l'étang, le nez en l'air, les yeux fermés, respirant la clarté de la lune qui en dépeignait un portrait presque féérique. Son teint blafard faisait écho à la lumière argentée de l'astre qui rayonnait toujours dans la couleur profonde de la nuit.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Elle fit un pas. Puis un deuxième. Voulut cent fois repartir en arrière. Courir loin de ce blond qui la prenait par les sentiments. La culpabilité de passer à côté d'un allié. La culpabilité de faire une grave erreur. La culpabilité de ne pas écouter sa raison. Elle qui se voulait si cérébrale.

Elle cogita encore, à quelques mètres de lui, dans son dos. Elle l'entendit soupirer. Murmurer quelque chose dans sa barbe. La brune ferma les yeux, prenant une lente inspiration. Prête à rebrousser chemin, cette fois pour de bon, elle fut arrêtée dans son élan.

« Tu es revenue pour ma seconde chance ? »

Le cœur de la Gryffondor rata un battement.

« Non, mentit-elle, soudain mal à l'aise. »

Le blond se retourna complètement vers elle, toujours assis, un sourire provocateur sur ses lèvres charnues.

« Si, répondit-il, les yeux brillants d'un amusement non dissimulé. »

« Non, martela-t-elle, paralysée par ses jambes qui ne voulaient plus reculer. »

Malefoy lâcha un soupir, décelant sans effort le mensonge insolent.

« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, critiqua-t-il. Il faut toujours que tu voies le meilleur chez les autres. Tu as trop traîné avec Dumbledore. C'est répugnant. »

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'approcha dangereusement du blond, le doigt tendu, accusateur :

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'autre que du mépris chez toi. Tu ne mérites aucune compassion, et encore moins mon attention. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais personne ne ressentira ne serait-ce qu'une once de clémence pour un être aussi vil que toi ! »

Le blond émit un rire amer.

« La clémence ? Réveille-toi, Granger ! On est en temps de guerre. Tu la vois où la clémence toi ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil ? Tu veux finir six pieds sous terre avant que la grande bataille n'ait commencé ? C'est avec une mentalité aussi bien pensante que la tienne que tu seras bêtement foudroyée par tes ennemis et leurs sorts meurtriers ! »

« Par toi ?! cria-t-elle presque, des larmes naissant au bord de ses yeux hurlant d'émotions. »

Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, dans une haine qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même. Un court silence accompagna son cri qui résonna entre les arbres, effrayant les petits animaux qui s'y terraient, terrifiant les insectes volants qui se dispersèrent à la vibration trop vive de l'air.

Une respiration trop bruyante pour être sereine.

« Par moi ? s'esclaffa presque Malefoy. »

Ses yeux étincelèrent.

« Je ne te tuerai pas, Granger, continua-t-il. »

« Pourquoi ? le défia la brune, reprenant contenance. »

« Je ne m'attaque pas aux plus faibles, tu te souviens déjà plus ? railla le blond. »

« Je ne suis pas faible. »

« Si, tu l'es. Tu n'es pas faite pour cette guerre. »

« Personne n'est fait pour aucune guerre, Malefoy. »

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu aimes autant que moi la petite guéguerre entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. »

« C'est faux. »

« Prouve-moi le contraire. »

« Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione en haussant les sourcils, perdue par leur conversation qui déviait dans tous les sens. »

« Si tu veux faire la paix avec les Serpentards, donne-leur une seconde chance. »

« N'importe quoi, rigola presque la Gryffondor en faisant un geste exaspéré de la main. »

« Tu refuses l'acte de paix que je te propose ? fit mine de s'offenser Malefoy en prenant un air faussement outré. »

« Je refuse tout acte avec TOI, corrigea la brune en le pointant du doigt. »

« Tu es bornée… »

« Non, je suis lucide. Tu es tout sauf digne de confiance. Tu es le genre de personnes à poignarder lâchement dans le dos, et tu crois en plus, que je vais tomber dans le panneau ? »

« Tu étais prête à le faire i peine cinq minutes, railla Malefoy. »

« Eh bien, je te remercie de m'avoir rendu la raison. Sur ce, je te souhaite une très mauvaise nuit. Emplie de cauchemars. Moi, je rêverai de mon petit monde merveilleux, aux nuages roses et aux papillons colorés qui s'amusent au gré du vent. Tiens, je me demande qui dormira le mieux ! se moqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, encore une fois prête à partir. »

Elle n'eut le temps que de faire un pas.

« Et mon bisou-bonne-nuit ? la héla le blond, avec un ricanement à lui donner des claques. »

« Tu te le mets où je pense ! répliqua-t-elle en lui adressant un doigt d'honneur malheureusement invisible. »

Eh oui. Elle portait des moufles. Le ridicule ne tue pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est un beau sujet à interprétation ça, répondit le blond en faisant mine de réfléchir, un sourire en coin. »

« Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans que personne ne t'ait jamais étranglé ?! »

« Y en a qu'ont essayé, ils ont eu des problèmes, fredonna-t-il, d'une intonation très familière. »

« Personne n'a surtout eu envie de se salir les mains sur quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que toi. »

« Tellement insignifiant, que te voilà, toujours devant moi, à attendre désespérément que je te supplie de m'embrasser. »

« Ma parole ! Ce que tu peux être imbu de toi-même ! Tu as vraiment _tous_ les défauts ! »

« Sauf celui d'avoir embrassé Hermione Granger. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Je ne fais que des cauchemars, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Et si tu admets que t'embrasser est un cauchemar, alors je capitule. »

Hermione lâcha un « pff » d'exaspération. Elle allait abandonner, vraiment. Pourquoi s'attarder ici avec une créature aussi horripilante ?

« Oui, c'est un vrai cauchemar. Bonne nuit. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

La Gryffondor soupira mais ne se retourna pas.

« Tu devrais. Même Ron n'aime pas ça. La preuve, il ressemble à une limace quand il doit m'embrasser. »

« Weasmoche ressemble à une limace même quand il ne doit pas t'embrasser. »

La brune fit demi-tour si brusquement que ses cheveux vinrent lui fouetter le visage.

« Tu es tellement imbuvable… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Vraiment. Tu manipules les gens comme si ça t'était égal. Tu critiques sans remord. Comment peux-tu vivre avec toi-même ? Comment des _gens_ ont-ils pu _vivre_ avec une personne aussi _abjecte_ que toi ? »

Draco s'allongea sur le ventre, posa un coude sur le sol enneigé, et appuya son menton sur sa main ouverte, un sourire planant sur ses lèvres. Il releva ses jambes dans son dos, battant l'air de ses pieds comme un enfant trop agité.

« Je suis irrécupérable, se moqua-t-il. »

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre.

« Et dans ton petit monde merveilleux aux nuages roses, on accepte des personnes aussi perdues que moi ? »

La brune s'enferma dans son mutisme.

« Tu veux pas essayer de me sauver ? Je croyais que le côté super héro de Potter avait déteint sur toi. J'ai dû me tromper. »

Il tira la langue, amusé de sa propre bêtise. Qu'il aimait se moquer d'elle et de sa bande de déglingués. Le trio de benêts, prêts à sauver le monde avant même de pouvoir se sauver eux-mêmes de leur misérable petite existence d'enfants trop diligents. Et on se demandait qui était le plus pathétique ?

La Gryffondor déglutit. Elle luttait contre son irrépressible envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, en écho à quelques années plus tôt. Mais elle ne céderait pas à la violence. Il la cherchait. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. L'atteindre là où ça lui faisait mal. Elle s'était confiée bêtement à lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Mal lui en avait pris. Il l'assénait de paroles. Mais il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Pas celle-là.

« D'accord, je vais essayer. »

Prendre le contre pied.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils et cessa son jeu de jambes.

« Essayer quoi ? se méfia-t-il en fronçant cette fois les sourcils. »

« De te sauver ! répondit Hermione comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. »

Elle s'avança vers lui, faussement assurée, un sourire fictivement confiant sur les lèvres.

« Non, j'ai plus envie d'être sauvé, bafouilla le blond en se remettant en position assise. »

« Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu m'enquiquines, alors fais pas ta mauviette maintenant ! râla Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui. »

Elle jubilait de l'intérieur. Le voilà qui se décomposait.

« Je suis insauvable, prétexta soudainement le blond, faisant fi de son propre néologisme. »

Il continua, prenant un air exagérément outré :

« Une cause perdue. A jamais. Laisse-moi pourrir ici, seul avec mon ignominie. »

Il ne perdait pas son sens de l'humour pour autant.

« Tu n'es pas encore perdu. N'oublie pas, tu n'as pas tous les défauts tant que tu n'as pas embrassé Hermione Granger. Je suis là. Perds-toi à tout jamais ! »

Sur ces mots, elle tendit ridiculement les lèvres en avant, les yeux toujours ouverts, clairement moqueurs, attendant un bisou qu'elle savait ne jamais venir. Le blond fit une grimace dégoûtée.

« On se demande qui est le plus abject là, dit-il en faisant mine de vomir. »

« Je t'ai dit, un vrai cauchemar ! répliqua-t-elle. »

« Dis-moi, je ressemblais à une limace quelques secondes plus tôt ? s'enquit-il, soudainement inquiet. »

« T'as une tête de fouine perpétuelle. »

« Au moins je bave pas. »

« Une fouine, ça pue. »

« Un peu de parfum et hop, c'est réglé. Facile. »

« Un peu comme tout avec toi, hein. »

« Oh non… Sinon j'aurais collé ma bouche contre tes lèvres dégueulasses trente secondes plus tôt. Heureusement que j'ai le sens du romantisme quand même. »

« Mes lèvres dégueulasses t'emmerdent. »

« J'aime ton sens de la répartie quand tu es énervée. »

« Je ne suis pas énervée. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. »

« Tu en as pourtant l'air. »

« Non, ça c'est la tête que je fais quand j'attends que tu m'embrasses. »

« Je savais que tu attendais que ça… »

Draco soupira, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et reprit :

« Tu préfères la manière douce ou la manière forte ? »

Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Peut-être devrait-elle cesser de jouer. Tout ça prenait une direction qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

« Devine ? »

« Je ne te connais pas assez Granger pour deviner tes goûts en matière de bisous langoureux. »

La brune ne répondit pas. Elle voulait cesser de jouer. Se lever. S'enfuir loin. Très vite.

« Toi. Moi. Personne d'autre Granger. Personne ne te croira de toute façon. Et n'y prends pas goût, ça n'arrivera qu'une fois. »

Hermione déglutit.

Malefoy prit une grande inspiration. Son visage, assombri par la nuit, se rapprocha du sien. Son souffle chaud balaya les quelques mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur le front, et vint caresser ses lèvres gercées par le froid de l'hiver.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Non, mentit Hermione. »

Un baiser. Celui de la seconde chance.

Draco déglutit à son tour. A seulement quelques centimètres du visage d'Hermione, il hésita, incertain. La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants, angoissée d'une telle audace. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses mains tremblaient sous ses moufles fourrées.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'était pas couard. Il irait jusqu'au bout. Mû par un excès de volonté, il gravit la faible distance qui les séparait, ferma les yeux, et colla sa bouche contre celle, immobile, d'Hermione.

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, appréciant la chaleur de leur souffle mêlé, les battements affolés de leur cœur à l'unisson. Il humidifia enfin légèrement sa lèvre meurtrie du bout de sa langue avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, dans une caresse labiale. Il se surprit à penser que Granger était la première sang-de-bourbe qu'il embrassait. Et qu'elle n'avait pas le goût de vomi, comme l'affirmaient toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs des cachots.

Hermione, au contact charnel du baiser de Malefoy, fut prise d'une soudaine panique, consciente du lien prohibé et condamnable qu'ils partageaient. Elle était prête à s'écarter du blond, dans un geste de recul presque dégoûté, quand elle sentit sa langue s'aventurer sur ses lèvres craquelées, soulageant les plaies causées par l'hiver rigoureux. Surprise, elle entrouvrit la bouche en guise de protestation muette, et invita le blond, à son insu, à l'approfondissement plus intime du baiser langoureux qu'ils échangeaient.

Draco fut pris de court lorsque la brune lui pria d'affermir davantage leur échange en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Cependant, par fierté, et résolu à tenir sa promesse qui lui paraissait complètement folle maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se fraya un chemin en douceur entre ses dents, obligeant la brune à ouvrir plus largement la bouche. Lorsque leurs deux langues se touchèrent, Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle amorça un geste de recul, avorté par une pression soudaine, sur sa nuque, qui la contraignit à rester statique.

Le blond sentit l'hésitation de la Gryffondor, mais sa main, fraîchement appuyée contre la nuque de cette dernière, l'empêcha de briser leur baiser clandestin et ne contribua qu'à approfondir l'instant secret qui se déroulait entre eux. Draco fit glisser sa langue sur la sienne, l'intimant d'en faire de même, afin d'entamer une danse linguale sensuelle qui enflammerait tous leurs sens.

Hermione tressaillit au contact humide dans sa bouche. Quelle sensation étrange. Cette impression de partager quelque chose d'extrêmement personnel, de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un sans complexe, à l'aube d'une guerre où tout le monde se refermait sur soi. Où chaque fissure semblait béante à quiconque la dévoilait. La brune répondit au baiser ardent du blond, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, faisant fi de toutes les alarmes qui hurlaient jusque dans les moindres recoins de sa tête, ces avertissements presque sonores qui l'assourdissaient, à mesure qu'elle se laissait aller davantage à la passion de leur échange exalté.

Draco sentit qu'il perdait pied lorsque la Gryffondor prolongea la danse sensuelle qui était la leur d'une manière beaucoup plus engagée qu'il ne s'y attendait. Leurs souffles saccadés témoignaient de l'intensité grandissante de leur échange, des volutes de fumée blanche s'extirpant avec peine de leurs lèvres soudées. Un soupir. Un râle. Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux.

Le blond quitta finalement à regret les lèvres d'Hermione, mais seulement pour s'attaquer à la petite parcelle de peau qui s'exhibait entre l'écharpe trop épaisse et le bonnet trop enfoncé sur ses cheveux. Là, tout près du lobe de son oreille nu. Il embrassa langoureusement son cou, avant de laisser traîner sa langue le long de sa mâchoire, se délectant de l'expression frustrée de la brune, qui, les yeux fermés, luttait contre les gémissements qui menaçaient de se former au creux de sa gorge. La lune diaphane soulignait les traits fins de la jeune femme qui soupirait de plaisir aux assauts voluptueux du Serpentard.

Il la laissa reprendre son souffle, la vit déglutir péniblement, et passa sa main gantée sur sa joue rougie, repoussant les quelques mèches bouclées qui s'évadaient de son bonnet rouge. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, le gris dans le brun, la même expression désorientée sur leur visage. Draco laissa glisser ses deux orbes argentés sur les lignes délicates de la jeune femme. Les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, ses iris chocolat le dévoraient, grands ouverts, surlignés par de longs sourcils joliment dessinés. Son nez, aux narines frémissantes, n'était ni long, ni court. Parsemé de toutes petites taches de rousseur, il pointait exagérément vers le haut, lui conférant ce perpétuel air hautain qu'elle aimait à se donner en sa présence. Ses pommettes, rosies par le désir, où une petite estafilade s'égarait, fraîche de quelques heures tout au plus, soulignaient l'étincelle d'intelligence qui scintillait en permanence dans son regard noisette. Hermione Granger n'était ni belle, ni moche. Elle était simplement jolie à sa manière.

Le Serpentard se pencha encore une fois pour sceller leurs lèvres, gonflées par le désir. Il en voulait encore, de cette enivrante caresse. Cette chaleur qui s'immisçait dans les entrailles de son ventre. Ce serpent sournois qui s'installe et se love au plus profond de soi, en attendant le moment le plus opportun. Pour mordre. Pour croquer. Goûter au fruit défendu.

« Arrête, dit Hermione en le repoussant doucement d'une main sur son torse. »

Sa voix était sans appel.

« Pourquoi ? »

Question qui glisse avec le vent.

« Arrête, répéta-t-elle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Même question qui résonne dans sa tête.

Elle ne sut pas répondre. Le blond déposa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres rougies. Un simple toucher qui l'électrisa. Il n'eut pas le temps de le rompre que la brune enroula ses bras autour de son cou, dans le but ultime d'approfondir l'échange, de naviguer encore dans ces eaux troubles de la passion, de ressentir ces papillons qui chatouillent le bas du ventre, qui virevoltent dans un ballet extatique et remontent lentement le long de la poitrine, pour mourir sur les lèvres tendrement torturées par le jeu sexuel.

Hermione sentit son corps l'abandonner, décider pour elle du destin qui l'attendait. Le blond retira discrètement ses gants, glissa deux mains habilement inquisitrices sous le manteau de la jeune femme, puis sous la chemisette en coton, parcourut la peau lisse de ses doigts agiles, conscient de la traînée de chair de poule qui en dérivait, stimulée par la caresse aérienne.

Un gémissement.

Une plainte.

Un « arrête » qui n'a pas le temps de franchir les lèvres. Qui se meurt dans un soupir.

Des flocons plus insistants, qui se noient sur les bonnets, les cheveux, les écharpes.

Une guerre qui semble loin. Très loin de leur instant. Leur instant intime. Cet instant qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, qui crée des sentiments nouveaux. Des émotions qui font peur. De l'envie. Une envie interdite.

Un péché.

Hermione rompit l'échange fougueux pour reprendre son souffle. Déjà, le soleil du matin pointait à l'horizon, éclairant de ses rayons timides le paysage défiguré par la guerre. La réalité la rattrapa, et elle sentit le remord la gagner, elle qui, usuellement, se vantait de réfléchir avant d'agir.

Un éclair vert raya le ciel orangé. Les deux sorciers, dans un geste aussi subit que parfaitement synchronisé, tournèrent la tête vers la voute céleste, le regard inquiet.

Ton camp ?

Mon camp ?

Semblaient-ils demander.

Ils revinrent au présent et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils purent enfin se regarder à la lumière du jour. Se délecter de l'expression de l'autre, qui paraît désorienté et troublé par sa propre hardiesse.

Se rendre compte de leurs actes. De leurs conséquences. Peut-être nulles. Non. Sûrement nulles.

_Sans avenir._

Draco s'écarta d'Hermione et remit ses gants. Malgré le lever du jour, il faisait toujours terriblement froid, et ses doigts s'engourdissaient au contact cristallisé de l'air ambiant. Il se leva et épousseta son pantalon plein de neige. Sans un geste pour la Gryffondor, il rebroussa chemin, flânant sur le petit sentier qu'il avait emprunté quelques heures plus tôt, ses mains gantées profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau et son menton glacé recouvert par son écharpe émeraude.

Hermione resta assise encore quelques minutes après le départ du blond. Elle aimait ce lever du jour où l'étang devient miroir, où les arbres reprennent vie sous la chaleur modeste du soleil hivernal. Les oiseaux s'éveillent, petit à petit, et entament leur douce mélodie réconfortante. Si la brune devait choisir un moment préféré de la journée, ce serait celui-là. Car il lui prouvait toujours, par sa beauté, que la vie continuait et qu'elle était toujours parmi eux. Toujours plus meurtrie, mais toujours plus consciente de sa volonté, ancrée au plus profond de son être, de vivre. Persévérer. Encore. Comme ce frêle papillon de nuit qui lutte pour voler, bravant le gel et le vent. Qui n'a que peu de chance de réussir, mais qui continue.

La brune posa une main sur le sol recouvert de neige et se leva sans un effort. Elle enfonça son bonnet rouge plus bas sur sa tête et darda un dernier sourire à la lune matinale, pâle copie de son éclat nocturne.

L'astre blanc n'était pas étonné. Fier témoin de tous ces doux instants volés à la guerre, il connaissait les histoires de ses protégés qui se faufilaient entre les arbres ou sur les chemins à découvert, sous la coupe de sa lueur argentée qui les guidait, alliée bienveillante. Il admira ses deux fugitifs d'une nuit qui rejoignaient en catimini leurs maisons respectives d'un pas hâtif.

Deux enfants de la lune qui se sont octroyés une parenthèse, alors que l'espoir évanescent de « vivre » au milieu d'une guerre sans merci, lui, tentait fugacement de perdurer.

**xxxxxx**

_**Trois ans plus tard**_

« Dépêche-toi on va être en retard ! »

Hermione finissait de glisser ses dernières mèches caramel dans la multitude d'épingles qui s'entrelaçaient dans sa crinière habituellement désordonnée. Un dernier coup d'œil lui fit comprendre que cet épi, là, celui qui rebiquait tout le temps au dessus de son oreille droite, jouerait les capricieux malgré tous ses efforts. Tant pis. La perfection n'existe pas. Elle ne prit pas le temps de vérifier son maquillage : elle n'en portait jamais. Trop fastidieux. Mais surtout, elle adorait sentir la brise fraîche des matinées printanières balayer son visage, sans qu'une poudrée de fond de teint volatile ne lui chatouille le nez de manière peu agréable.

« Tu vas te dépêcher à la fin ! s'énerva-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, en se détournant du miroir. »

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! répliqua une voix masculine, mi virile, mi grincheuse, derrière la porte entrouverte de la chambre. »

Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

Une tornade blonde, débraillée, chemise froissée, cravate emmêlée et pantalon à demi boutonné, débarqua brusquement dans le salon, une mine renfrognée défigurant son visage habituellement lisse d'expression. Le jeune homme se débattait férocement avec le nœud de sa cravate argentée, prêt à la jeter par terre et à la piétiner sur le sol de ses mocassins flambant neufs.

« C'est le mariage de Ron et Harry ! Fais un effort ! le réprimanda la brune en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. »

« Tu viens de donner les DEUX raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas y aller, répliqua le blond en arrachant de son cou la cravate malmenée. »

Il eut un temps d'arrêt, l'air de réfléchir.

« Non, TROIS, reprit-il en appuyant ses paroles avec trois doigts levés. »

Hermione lança un regard désespéré à la jeune adolescente qui se tenait, discrète, à l'embrasure de la deuxième chambre au bout du couloir. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, impuissante, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

« Tu finiras de nouer ta cravate sur la route, trancha Hermione en prenant son fiancé par la main pour le forcer à la suivre. »

Ce dernier se dégagea de la petite étreinte.

« T'as entendu ? demanda-t-il, en haussant les sourcils, ses grands yeux gris soudain inquiets. »

« Non ? répondit Hermione. »

« Je crois que Elios fait une crise, paniqua le blond, prêt à revenir sur ses pas. »

« Ca suffit Draco ! s'énerva la brune en l'agrippant par le bras avant qu'il ne s'échappe. »

Draco fut tiré en arrière par la jeune femme qui commençait à perdre sérieusement patience.

« Livia est là pour le garder, ça ne sera pas la première fois, tout va bien se passer, continua-t-elle en le traînant à la porte d'entrée. »

Hermione, sentant une résistance, le lâcha, désespérée. Elle sortit néanmoins de l'appartement, sans plus aucune cérémonie, en boutonnant de ses doigts graciles la veste bleue nuit qu'elle venait de poser sur ses épaules dénudées.

« C'est où d'abord, leurs histoires ?! cria Draco à son attention, alors qu'elle filait d'un pas pressé dans le couloir commun de la résidence. »

« A la mairie ! Où veux-tu que ça soit ! »

La voix d'Hermione se fit lointaine, cette dernière ayant déjà descendu les escaliers en colimaçon de l'immeuble, les talons de ses escarpins claquant finement contre les marches en bois laqué.

« Eh ! Mais attends-moi chérie ! »

Draco jeta un dernier regard dans le salon, nerveux, fit un geste de la main rapide à Livia, en guise d'au revoir, et déguerpit si brusquement à la suite de sa fiancée qu'il n'entendit pas la jeune adolescente lui lancer un « bon courage ! », les yeux rieurs et le sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Quel drôle de couple.

**xxxxxx**

Qui a dit qu'une parenthèse n'a pas son importance ?

_FIN._

[1] Criquet des neiges aux antennes en forme d'étoile, symbole de la rédemption

_Sachez qu'une review encourage toujours un auteur à continuer. Savoir que nous sommes lus, c'est bien, mais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est mieux. Amis lecteurs, exprimez-vous ! _


End file.
